Not Just Anybody
by Rori Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger and Melanie Rhodes are the same person. How is this possible? They are in different times. Melanie Rhodes is in the past and she is the mystery that had faced many people and is plagued by nightmares but now she must face dying slowly.
1. Vacation

**Rating:** K+

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, Past Ron/Hermione, Charlie (Charles)/Hermione, Nancy (OC)/Severus, and Christy (OC)/ Sirius.

**Warnings: **Completely AU.

**Summary: **Hermione Granger and Melanie Rhodes are the same person. How is this possible? They are in different times. Melanie Rhodes is in the past and she is the mystery that had faced many people and is plagued by nightmares but now she must face dying slowly.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

Not Just Anybody

Chapter 1

Vacation

The echoes of loss and pain filled Hermione's ears as she ran towards the headmistress' office. The calls of pain ran through everyone's head as they counted how many were dead and how may were injured. The stats ran through Hermione's head. 720 death eaters dead. 10 of the light dead. 123 of the light injured. Only a few death eaters injured but nothing fatal.

Directly after the battle finished Remus pulled her aside and told her that Minerva wanted to see her in her office. Hermione quickly obeyed so they she could get away from the chaos in the Great Hall. Skidding to a stop she breathed out the password 'peace' and the remainder of the gargoyle opened. Sidestepping some crushed stone Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Minerva through the door. Hermione opened the door with a loud creak. Peaking in she noticed the office was still in good shape like the last time she had seen it. She could see the headmistress's glaring down at what looked to be a yearbook.

"Are the pictures taunting you," Hermione asked making the headmistress's jump. Minerva sighed. She looked beyond her years as she gestured for Hermione to sit down.

"I wish that was my only problem," Minerva said as she put away the yearbook. "Years ago during the summer before the Marauders' 7th year came a young woman around the age of eighteen soon to be nineteen in a couple of months. She kept persisting that she should teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.

We only let her have it when she won a duel against 7 death eaters and a few dementors in Hogsmeade. Melanie Rhodes was in every newspaper, magazine, and she was even the talk of a few radio shows for a few weeks. She was welcomed onto the staff the very same day that we found out." Hermione gave her a confused look as she shifted in her chair.

"Why are you telling me this," Hermione asked confused. Severus entered into Albus' portrait. He seemed to be smiling at Hermione but she could not really tell.

"Because Miss. Granger you ARE Professor Melanie Rhodes," Severus said. "The youngest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the _only_ teacher who didn't just care about your grade."

Hermione starred up at the former potions master pondering his words. She knew he was right but how could it be possible?

"How could I get there," Hermione asked. "All of the time turners were broke during the Ministry battle." Minerva pulled out of the yearbook a time turner. Delicately Hermione took the time turner from Minerva and put it around her neck. "When do I leave?" Minerva glanced at her watch.

"In five minutes," answered Minerva. Hermione took only a few deep breaths as she fingered her luggage.

"What are we going to tell my friends and family," Hermione asked suddenly.

"That you are simply going on a vacation and I will get you your mail," Minerva said smoothly. As soon as Minerva finished her sentence Hermione and her luggage were gone. "Goodbye Melanie Rhodes."

* * *

"Do you think McGonagall is asking Hermione to teach," Ron asked as they approached the Burrow. Harry shrugged.

"Could be," Harry said as he knocked on the door. "Or McGonagall was kind enough to send Hermione on a much needed vacation." Ron huffed not thrilled with the idea that Hermione may have actually gone a vacation without him. Harry laughed.

"Chill," said Harry laughing as Molly let them in. "Hermione won't fall in love with some stranger." Ron visibly relaxed as Harry made his way outside to find Ginny. He found her starring out at the lake. Harry leaned over near her.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me," Harry asked. Ginny stood up and began walking with him. "Ginny, do you remember when you made that poem?" Ginny laughed and blushed.

"Yeah, what does that have to with anything," Ginny asked.

"Roses are the color of her hair," Harry began. "The scent of her perfume reminds me of the love we share. Her eyes are the shape of the engagement ring that I carry." Harry pulled out a velvet ring book and kneeled down opening the small box. "I can't help and wander what it will look like on her finger. So I as I kneel down I ask will you, Ginerva Molly Weasley marry me?" Ginny lit up.

"Yes," Ginny said jumping up and down. "Yes I'll marry you!" Harry grinned and put the ring on her finger. He kissed her and couldn't help and smile as he chased after her as she ran toward the Burrow laughing. As Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny he realized someone was still missing. Hermione.

* * *

The hollow silence made Ginny shiver as she rushed down the street to Hermione's flat. She couldn't contact Hermione through her floo because it hadn't been set up. Normally she would come to them but no one had seen her since Remus told her Minerva wanted to see her in her office. That had been yesterday and people, including Ginny herself were getting worried that something had happened to her.

Harry or Ron would have gone with her but both of them were at the Ministry trying to convince the Minister that they needed access to the veil. Harry was convinced that there was a way to get Sirius back from the veil.

As Ginny pushed the door open she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hermione's flat was empty. As she roamed the flat to find any signs of struggle she knew who she was going to see. Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Staircases crumbled on the ground, portraits blasted apart, classrooms destroyed, and the worst damage was to the Great Hall. Tables were overturned with burn marks and hole all over. Candles littered the floor in front of the head table that was broke in a hundred different ways. The once great house banners lay in the burn piles as furl to the dying fires. Smoke filled the ones of the living and ashes fell on the faces of the dead.

Cries of misery and pain were let out as death eaters masks were removed from the dead. Hunched over a red haired man was the Weasley mother sobbing. 1 of 10 dead was the once head boy, Percy Weasley. On the ground lying next to Percy was his younger brother, Fred. Fred glanced over at Percy as his sister healed his wounds. Tears streaked the once laughing face of a great prankster. The sudden cry of breakfast woke Hermione up faster then an n alarm clock. The sweat felt cold against her trembling hand.

Taking a deep breath she climbed out of bed. Once out of the shower Hermione pulled her brush through her straight blond hair. Carefully she went down into the pub. She couldn't help the tear that fell down her face as she noticed a young Albus talking to his brother. Hermione smiled into her morning coffee.

"There has to be someone who could take the job last minute," Albus said. "Do you know of anyone?" Hermione let a small smile grace her lips before she choose to speak up.

"I could," Hermione said causing both men to turn and look at her. Albus waved her offer off.

"You are too young," Albus said. "A 22 year old can't handle the job of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Hermione simply smiled.

"Actually I am eighteen, Dumbledore but I am glad that I look older then I am," Hermione said amused. "I turn nineteen in September. If you change your mind you know where to find me." Hermione left making Albus turn to his brother.

"Who is she," asked Albus.

"Melanie Rhodes," Aberforth answered as he sighed. "She checked in yesterday asking if I knew about any job openings." Albus looked thoughtful as he sipped some tea.

"She is quiet the character, I must admit. She looks to be very rich but it seems that she still wants to work. I bet if the Quiditch place was hiring she'd work there. I see her over there all the time."

"What else does she do," asked Albus putting his cup of tea back onto the table.

"She doesn't sleep that's for sure," Aberforth answered. "There hasn't been one night where I haven't heard her screaming during the night. She has plenty of horrors in her past. That's for sure. In fact, just the other day I asked her how often she slept.

She said if she was lucky 4 hours. On a bad day she only sleeps a few minutes." A loud cracking sound caused both men to pull out their wands. At the bottom of the stairs was Melanie with her hair covering her face. She parted her hair and gave them a week smile.

"Sorry about that," Melanie said standing up and dusting herself off. "It seems my friends didn't want to be forgotten." She straightened her robed and made it leave.

"How did they make it so they weren't forgotten," Albus asked. She gave him an uneasy smile.

"It seems every time I think their names I trip," Melanie said maintaining balance on the wall next to her. "Now I must be going. I've got job hunting to do today." Melanie disappeared in a swish of robes.

* * *

"Potter, what do you think you're doing," Severus asked from his portrait in the library. Minerva had agreed that someone would need to be in the library while Madame Pince slept.

"Trying to find out where Hermione was sent," Harry answered looking through an aging yearbook with the graduating class waving from the page he was looking at.

"Try that one," said Severus pointing to one on top. Harry gave him a funny look but pulled the book open and flipped to the teachers' corner. Harry gasped.

An older Hermione was waving happily at the camera. She'd then turn to the man behind her and kiss him. The caption read: Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Melanie Rhodes and new husband Charles Keenston, the Hogwarts potions' master celebrate their month anniversary.

"She got married in the past didn't she," Harry said as he found wedding pictures.

"She did," confirmed Severus. "Everybody loved Professor Rhode-Keenston." Severus watched as Charles twirled the laughing Hermione. Her straight blonde hair spun around coming out of the pins holding her hair in a bun. Behind her a couple students that Harry recognized were dancing and laughing.

"She knew my mum and dad," Harry asked. It was more of a statement to Severus. Severus looked at where Harry was looking and understood.

"The Marauders and I were the best man at their wedding," Severus said giving a small chuckle. "Brought the four of us together."

"Four," Harry asked confused.

"Peter was not allowed at the wedding because he tried to be- oh what is the word- smart," Severus said shaking his head. "He got himself in big trouble when he nearly killed me in a prank. For once it wasn't the Marauders but Peter."

"Who were the bridesmaids and the maid of honor," asked Harry glancing down at the yearbook. Harry didn't notice Severus wince at a picture with Lily and another woman.

"Lily Evans, Nancy Faraday, and Alice Reynolds," answered Severus. He looked thoughtful as he looked at the picture. "There was another if I remember correctly. Michelle Faraday. I'm not sure what happened to the Faraday sisters. After you were born they just disappeared and no one saw them again. Your godmother, Christy Faraday stayed around until Sirius got arrested. She was gone the next day."

* * *

Melanie shivered. It was the middle of July. Why was it so cold? Melanie suddenly stopped in her tracks. At the end of the street were about 7 death eaters and a few dementors. Sighing Melanie pulled out a vial that she called a bottled patronus. She uncorked the vial and watched the dementors leave. Before the death eaters figured out what was going on Melanie began shooting stunners at them.

She was battling the last two death eaters when she saw James trying to get in the action. Melanie threw a quick stunner at him and took out the last two death eaters. She placed undetectable port keys on the death eaters and went over to James. Sirius and Remus were helping him up when she arrived.

"Why'd you stun me," James asked. "I was only trying to help." Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Help me," Melanie asked with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks to you jumping out in the middle of the battle they got a cutting curse past my shield. I stunned you so you wouldn't interfere. You could have seriously gotten hurt. Death eaters don't care how old you are. They could have killed you."

"You don't have much more experience then I do," James pointed out. "You look to be only seventeen." James seemed smug as he responded. She rolled her eyes.

"I am 18 almost 19 and yes I do have more experience then you," Melanie retorted. "I've spent my whole life being trained by the best witches and wizards so I have plenty of experience. Now if you'll excuse me I have some job hunting to do." Melanie turned around and was about to walk away when James called out to her.

"Who are you," James asked.

"Melanie Rhodes," Melanie called over her shoulder. "Have a good day James Potter."

* * *

"Mum, do you know of a Melanie Rhodes," James asked later that week. His mother looked thoughtful as she set the table.

"Yes, I've heard of her," his mother said placing food on the table. "Why?" She turned her attention to her son. Lately he had been a fountain of information for the Order.

"Well, she was the one who took down those death eaters and dementors down a few days ago," James said picking some of the cookie crumbs off the nearest pan.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner," His mother asked. James shrugged. "Your father has been trying to find out who it was."

"It slipped my mind," James said heading for the milk.

"Who else knows about this," his mother demanded.

* * *

"It turns out the very person that took out the death eaters and dementors happened to be in our very own reach," Albus concluded. "Why didn't you say anything, Melanie?" Melanie simply smiled at him before she went back to one of her gizmo's. "Will you be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"Of course," answered Melanie. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to prepare for." In a swirl of robes she was gone. Albus opened one of her journals and was pulled into one of her memories. Albus watched a younger version of Melanie walk forward. She was bound together by multiple sets of chains.

_"You can't touch me, Tom," Melanie said coldly. Tom let out a loud cackle and Melanie let out a loud hiss. "Those are my memories, Tom. You can't touch Hogwarts and you know it."_

_"That is where you are come in dear Melanie," Tom said joyfully as he let his finger trace her cheek. She jerked away. "I can always kill your father if you'd like."_

_"Don't kill yourself," Melanie said glaring at him. "I'd be glad to do it." _

_"Now, now my dear Melanie you do remember what happened to your precious Charles," Tom taunted. Melanie winced slightly. "He was so frightened of the horrid father. I am quiet frightening aren't I? He now works as a potions master at your beloved Hogwarts." Melanie broke one of her chains behind her back. _

_"You can't save your beloved like you have many times in the past." Melanie broke another set of chains behind her back. "Dumbledore wouldn't even listen to you. He thinks of you as just another eighteen year old." Another set of chains was broken. _

_"He doesn't know that you my daughter are the only thing I care about." Suddenly a loud explosion caused a shocked look on his face as he was thrown back into the wall. Melanie stood with a light glowing around her. Every spell shot at her was sent back to the caster and easily deflected. Once she reached the end of the hall she let out a loud scream that caused all of the men and women to fall except one. Tom._

_"You were never my father, Tom," Melanie yelled at him. Albus watched in disbelief as Tom sunk to the ground with two small tears rolling down his face. Melanie pushed his face up. "You raped my mother and then after I was born you disposed of her. You told her when she was pregnant with me that I would be powerful. You got that right. That she would be proud. _

_You left something out father. That she wouldn't see me live. You left out that you were going to KILL her! How do you think your precious death eaters would feel is their master died at the hands of his very own daughter?" Tom made a loud strangled noise as she began strangling him. "Tell me!" _

_"Please have mercy," Tom begged. Albus winced as the color began to leave his face. "He-he-her name is Poppy Pomfrey." Albus gasped. Melanie threw her father into the wall of fire. Tom called out to his daughter but she ignored him as she climbed threw the wreckage to get to freedom. As the memory faded he noticed that Tom had lived._

Albus carefully stood. He was still a little dizzy from the memory. As he focused his thoughts he realized he would need to talk to someone before Melanie found out she was alive and her name is Poppy Pomfrey.

* * *

"Poppy may I have a word with you," Albus asked as he entered into he office. She was labeling potion bottles.

"Sure," She answered.

"You came here dying 18 years ago," Albus said. "Why? What happened?" Poppy put the bottle she was labeling down.

"What does this have to do with now," Poppy asked.

"Everything," Albus answered impatiently. "Just answer the question." Poppy sat down as she remembered the horrific year she had tried to block out of her mind.

"I was young and foolish, you have to understand that much," Poppy began. "I had just graduated from Hogwarts when I meet this dashing young man. One night I was alone in my flat when he cam by. At first he was kind and caring and then the next thing I knew I was on the ground in the pool of my own blood.

He had raped me. It only took me a few hours to find out I was pregnant. He promised me that she would be powerful and that I would be proud of her. When she was born we were so happy. At least that is what I thought. He tried killing me that night. I faked dead on the first blow. For some reason he fell for it. He had his way with me again and then I left. I ran for it. That's how I got here. Why are you asking me this?"

"Your daughter is alive, Poppy," Albus answered.

* * *

"Where is she, Albus," Poppy said wringing her hands. Albus placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"She's coming," Albus assured them.

"She's late," said Minerva with her lips pursed in distaste. Albus sighed. She had said she might be a little late.

"Sorry I am late," Melanie said as she greeted the others. "The troll meeting ran late." Minerva raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Troll meeting," Minerva asked.

"I'm their wizard representative," Melanie said.

"But that hasn't been done in over 500 years," Minerva said shocked. Melanie simply shrugged.

"Things change," answered Melanie. Her eyes then widened. Standing in front of her was the person from a graduation picture she had found in a newspaper. "Mum?"


	2. Reality

**Rating:** K+

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, Past Ron/Hermione, Charlie (Charles)/Hermione, Nancy (OC)/Severus, and Christy (OC)/ Sirius.

**Warnings: **Completely AU.

**Summary: **Hermione Granger and Melanie Rhodes are the same person. How is this possible? They are in different times. Melanie Rhodes is in the past and she is the mystery that had faced many people and is plagued by nightmares but now she must face dying slowly.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_"Things change," answered Melanie. Her eyes then widened. Standing in front of her was the person from a graduation picture she had found in a newspaper. "Mum?"_

Not Just Anybody

Chapter 2

Reality

The Burrow was as quiet as the occupants that slept through the night. Soundlessly one of the occupants went downstairs to the kitchen. With much hesitance she carefully began making breakfast. She was putting the rolls on the table when she heard the front door open. Molly gasped when she saw who it was and dropped the rolls.

Charlie was reading a magazine on Dragons when Melanie rain in. She was a mess as she rushed over towards Charlie. It had only been a few hours since he had arrived in the past.

"My father is attacking the Burrow," Melanie said dragging him out of the room. "We need to get there as fast as possible." He gave her a quick kiss and they apparated to the Burrow. It was a peaceful chaos as Charlie and Melanie ran into the room. Her father was sitting down at the table and on the stairs stood Charlie's family – much younger then he remembered.

"Why are you here father," Melanie asked coldly.

"Just wanted to meet my daughter's boyfriends family," Tom said gesturing to the frozen Weasleys' on the stairs. Melanie snorted.

"What'd you do to them," Melanie questioned. "Threaten to kill them if they spoke?" Tom winced at her accusation.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Tom looked away from her. Molly could have sworn she saw a tear streak down Toms' cheek but maybe it was something else. "Did you know that mom is alive?" Tom looked up. His face conveyed pain, happiness, misery, and confusion.

"She was dead," Toms' voice was a mere whisper. "I made sure of it. I couldn't have a weakness. It could be the death of me."

"What am I then," Melanie snapped. "A science experiment? A dummy for new spells?"

"Never," Tom said as he approached her. "I found out that no matter what one of you will be the death of me." His eyes flickered to the door. "I accepted it." Immediately Melanie what he was going to try and do. She stepped in front of the door and turned on her father.

"Don't you dare think about it," growled Melanie causing the Weasleys' to jump. "You have been running 21 years. Can't you stop for the sake of your family?" Tom looked hesitant for a moment. He shot a spell and she dodged it, and the spell hit the wall behind her. He shot a spell at her and she fell to the ground. She grabbed her side shot another spell at her father.

She healed herself just as he hit her with another spell. Melanie let out a scream and shot another spell at her father just as he disappeared out of sight. Charlie rushed to her side. "Tell my mom to stay inside until I get there." Charlie nodded and relayed the message to Bill – he looked to be around 10. Charlie turned around and noticed that Melanie was gone.

* * *

"Mom," called Melanie as she ran into the hospital wing. She heard something crash and she rushed into her mother's office. She was backed up against her desk in an awkward position with her wand pointing at Tom. "Is nearly killing her once not enough for you, Tom?" Tom spun around and Melanie gasped. Toms' eyes were bloodshot and he was pale with black bags under his eyes.

"Save me from him," Tom gasped. Tom fell to the ground and let out an ear piercing scream. Melanie rushed to Toms' side and tried to shake it out of him. The screaming continued until Tom passed out from the pain. Melanie turned around and to her horror the Ministry of Magic, the headmaster, and her mother stood there. Shaking Melanie leaned over Tom and checked his pulse.

"He's dead," Melanie finally said. "Voldemort killed both of them. They're both dead."

* * *

The days that followed her fathers death Melanie found herself mourning the man she had hated her whole life. When her first class started she watched them through her long dirty blonde hair. They were chatting up until the bell rang. Then they sat frozen in their chairs waiting. Melanie stood and positioned herself on her desk.

"I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for this year," Melanie said. "My name is Professor Melanie Rhodes." Several gasps and whispers broke out at her name.

"Aren't you the one who pronounced You- Know- Who dead," one of the Ravenclaw's asked.

"Who," Melanie asked placing a look of confusion on her face.

"You-Know-Who," responded the same Ravenclaw.

"Can anyone say-," began Melanie.

"His name is Voldemort,"James said triumphantly. Melanie snorted causing them to look at her.

"You all fear this man yet none of you know a thing about who he was before he was the man you know as Lord Voldemort," Melanie said as she began walking around the class.

"He was born to Merope Gaunt. The last known heir to Salazar Slytherin. She died giving birth to Tom Marvallo Riddle. Named after his muggle father. The same muggle who turned away Merope when she finally took him off the love potion after they had been married for less then a year. She was 8 months pregnant. She thought he loved her and that it wasn't the potion. She ended up paying for it.

Tom grew up in the orphanage where she gave birth to him and where she died. Strange things began happening around him. Sudden disappearances of the other children. When he was 11 he was brought to Hogwarts to learn how to control his magic. I believe it was in his 7th year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The basilisk killed a girl that night named Myrtle. Some of you know her as Moaning Myrtle.

Tom was the one who opened the Chamber. Dumbledore knew that but it was Tom's word against Rubeus Hagrids' word. Hagrid had his wand broke and he was sent to Azkaban. The killings stopped after that because Tom knew that Dumbledore suspected something. He was afraid of Dumbledore because he always seemed to know something before Tom figured it out for himself. Dumbledore managed to get Hagrid out and now he works here.

Tom was awarded for supposedly something important. When he turned seventeen he killed his father and his grandparents. He gathered some followers and after Dumbledore refused him the Defense Against the Dark Arts position he rose as a dark man named Lord Voldemort." Some looked confused and the rest sat with blank masks.

"For homework write a 6 inch essay on a powerful person from the past. Due next Wednesday. If you have no idea what person you want to do come to me and I'll help you out. Keep in mind it is the history of the person not why you think their ideals were the best thing or the worst thing in the world. I already know that. I've had the opportunity to meet some of them, and I wish I could of discussed their history instead of their ideals." James raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Which ones have you meet," James asked. Melanie's eyebrows shoot up into her hair. The class watched every movement. The door slammed shut. Windows slammed shut and curtains were drawn. They could feel the magic in the air, and the air cracked with it.

"I have meet many," Melanie answered. "Merlin, Grindelwald, a few in between, and most recently Tom Riddle himself. I am sure all of you have meet Professor Dumbledore at one point or another. There are great people everywhere, and they may even sit in this class. If you are to write about one of your classmates you will need to ass 2 -3 inches explaining why they are powerful. Interviews from other people is a good way to start." She all leveled them with her glare. "Do NOT leave it to last minute. I will know." The bell rang. "Make sure you do your homework!" The class filtered out and she noticed that James had stayed behind. "Mr. Potter why are you still here?"

"Which person should I write about," James asked. Melanie looked thoughtful before she gestured him to follow her. James followed her into her private quarters where she gestured to her weaponry.

"Every person has their strengths and their weaknesses," Melanie told him. "Find the person you think deserves to be written about. Don't do it just to please them. Do it to show the world who they really are and how important they really are." James looked thoughtful for a second but nodded. Melanie handed him a note and he left.


End file.
